Horror on Isle Esme
by Radd Rach
Summary: Bella, Alice, and Rosalie take a much needed vacation from their hectic lives to Isle Esme.  What starts out as paradise, quickly turns into something they never expected. DARK THEMES. BLOOD. EXPLICIT LANGUAGE.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya. **

**I promised a new story and here it is!**

**Its a little different then what Ive written before, so hope you like it!**

* * *

**BPOV**

Alice and I boarded the boat.

"Hurry up!" I shouted at Rosalie, laughing as she started running towards the boat.

Alice loped her arm around my shoulder and we grinned at each other, both of us ready to be on our way to a private island.

Alice, Rosalie, and I decided to take a long ass vacation this year. We took a vacation every year, just the three of us girls.

Alice was a fashion designer, Rosalie a lawyer, and me, Bella, on my way to becoming a doctor.

Our lives were hectic and we decided 4 years ago that we needed some time together to just relax and have a fun time.

Last year it was Paris. This year, it's a private island.

Esme and Carlisle Cullen had lived beside me as long as I could remember in my hometown of Forks, Washington.

They were some of the greatest people in the whole world I knew, and a couple of months ago, all three of their sons disappeared.

No one seems to know what happened to them; they just seemed to have vanished out of thin air. They went out walking and never came back home.

I had never met those three guys before. The whole time I was growing up, they were attending some private school out of the state.

Esme was heartbroken and told me she wished I could have met them. I felt very sorry for her and asked if there was anything I could do.

She asked me if I could go out to her private island Carlisle had bought her and make use of it, since her sons were gone and she never did.

I found it a little odd, but I never read much into it, I just figured she was being nice.

Like I would say no? Hell to the no.

So, now here we are. On our way to paradise.

"Are you excited, Bella? This is going to be so much fun!" Alice practically shouted in my ear.

I couldn't stop grinning and we made our way on the boat to sit down in the front.

Alice was bouncing up and down in her seat next to me and I closed my eyes, loving the feeling of the wind in my hair.

I loved these vacations we took. It felt great to get away and not have to give a damn about anything for a little while.

I heard Rosalie stomp up to us and her shadow fell directly on my face, in the way of the sun.

I cracked my eyes open and she had her hands on her hips and had an annoyed look on her face.

"You know, I could have used some fucking help back there. I had to lug 13 bags by myself!" Rosalie yelled.

Me and Alice exchanged glances and burst out in laughter.

Rosalie all but growled at us. "Bitches. That's what you guys are. Bitches."

If possible, we laughed even harder, which just pissed off Rosalie even more.

"Next time, Rose, don't bring 13 fucking bags to a 2 week trip. We are going to the beach, not a damn fashion show."

She glared harder at us and then smiled. "Screw you, Bella."

"I love you too, Rose."

She sighed and looked over at Alice. "Move over and let me sit down."

Alice smirked and got up and bowed. "Your wish is my command, your majesty."

I grinned again and Rose just rolled her eyes.

She sat down beside me and Alice sat beside her.

I closed my eyes again, laid my head back, and felt the boat begin to move. Things were perfect.

The sun was shining. I had the two best people in the world with me.

On top of all of that, we were going to a private island.

I knew we were going to have a damn good time. I was so excited.

Paradise was only and hour away.

Or, so I thought.

* * *

** I know its not very long, but the next chapters will be.**

**As always, review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a little warning..not in this chapter, but in the chapters to come, this will be a very, very dark story.**

**There will be blood and all around nasty stuff.**

**Be prepared.**

* * *

**BPOV**

I ended up dozing off on the boat as we sped off towards the island.

I could hear Alice and Rosalie chattering away next to me and I felt utterly content with myself.

I sighed and sat up, rubbing my eyes. Looking up, I saw that we were approaching the island.

_Finally._

Standing up, I stretched my arms and legs and looked over at Rosalie and Alice. They had stopped talking and were staring up at me.

"What?" I asked.

Alice and Rosalie just shrugged and I waved my hand at them, turning back to look at the island.

I walked to the edge of the boat and peered down into the water. The water was a crystal blue. It was beautiful.

A couple minutes later we were at the island. We grabbed our bags, well Alice and I did. Rosalie needed help with hers.

We headed off the boat; all three of us grinning like fools.

The boat driver showed us to the house we were staying in. It was huge!

The whole outside was white. It had 6 bathrooms and 6 bedrooms, all in different colors.

The house was complete with a very large pool, fully stocked kitchen, and 62 inch wide screen TV, Jacuzzi, and workout room.

This was definitely going to be a vacation to remember.

I chose the blood red bedroom, Alice chose the royal blue bedroom, and Rosalie chose the royal purple bedroom.

We got all of our stuff inside, and I laid my bags down on my bed. We all went back in the kitchen where the driver was waiting.

He smiled, but somehow, the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. It looked forced.

"Welcome to Isle Esme. Mrs. Cullen has informed that you will be staying for 2 weeks. My name is Aro and I will pick you up 2 weeks from today. Mrs. Cullen hopes you enjoy your stay and asks that you enjoy yourselves. Everything on the island and in this house in available for your use. Use whatever you like. Have a good day."

He bowed his head and hurried out the door, the door slamming shut at he raced off back to the boat.

"Well," I said, turning to Alice and Rose. "That was strange."

Alice giggled and Rosalie gave a much undignified snort.

"You damn right it was, fucking weirdo." Rosalie said.

I laughed. "Ok, so what to do first?"

Alice looked down at her watch. "It's only 2 now. We could go to the beach or we could stay, unpack and just relax."

"I think the relaxing and unpacking would be a good place to start." I said.

Rosalie and Alice nodded in agreement and we headed back to our rooms to unpack.

As I got to my room, I saw that my door was halfway open. I thought that was odd, because I thought I had shut it on my way out.

_Weird._

I pushed the door fully open and my bags were _on the floor._

I know for a fucking fact I didn't do that.

I came out of the room and looked down the hallway. Alice and Rosalie's doors were open.

I marched down to Alice's room. She had begun putting stuff up in the closet.

"Alice, did you put my bags on the floor?"

She turned around, startled. "Damn, Bella, you almost gave me a fucking heart attack. Don't sneak up on people like that. Now, what is it you're talking about?

I rolled my eyes. "My bags. I sat them on my bed and when we came back from in the kitchen, they were on the floor. Did you do that?"

"Uhhh, no. How could I have? I was with you the whole time."

She had a good point, but nevertheless, I was still suspicious. So, I guess I had to ask Rosalie.

"Ok," I said. "Never mind."

She turned around and went back to hanging up clothes.

I walked farther down the hall to Rosalie's room and she was glancing at herself in the mirror.

_What else is new?_

She looked at me from the mirror. "Did you need something, Bella?"

"Did you move my bags?"

She looked confused. "No, I didn't. Why would I move your bags?

"Well, I sat my bags on the bed when we first came in and when we came back from the kitchen, they were on the floor." I explained.

She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Are you sure YOU didn't move them and just forgot you did?"

I thought about this for a moment. Rosalie and Alice had good points. They were with me the whole time and maybe I did set them on the floor and just simply didn't remember.

"Ok. You're probably right. Thanks anyway."

She nodded her head on thanks and returned to looking at her reflection.

I walked back down the hall, trying to remember putting my bags on the floor; and I just couldn't. I _knew, _I just _knew _I had put them on the bed.

All this thinking was driving me insane. _It's a vacation, remember? _I reminded myself. Who cared where I laid my bags.

As I entered my room, I flopped down on the bed, face down. Damn, I was actually kind of tired

I got back up and opened my 3 bags. I hung some of my shirts in the closet and put my shorts and bikinis in drawers.

Content with my unpacking, I laid down again on the big, soft, fluffy bed. I could feel my eyes getting heavy with sleep and I figured I could use a little nap.

I turned on the fan and got under the covers, snuggling under them. Even though it was about 95 degrees outside, it was a little chilly in the house.

I laid on my stomach and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**As always, review, review, review.**


End file.
